vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordru
|-|Pre-Crisis= |-|Post-Crisis= Summary Mordru is an evil entity, the most prominent Lord of Chaos who is fated to survive even after the end of the universe. Based on the revelation of Child, Mordru is an energy being from a world called Cilia, and that world and its inhabitants are now inside the Amulet of Fate. Mordru is said to exist before the universe was created and will exist after its end, but Mordru needs a host in order to exist in the world. His first host was Lord Wrynnwho sought more power and was consumed by Mordru. However, whether the words of Child is true remains uncertain. In modern times, Mordru sought to claim the power of Doctor Fate. He began by killing several agents of Order and Chaos, including Kid Eternity. He later killed Fate, in order to obtain the Artifacts of Fate, but his minions, the Sons of Anubis failed and it went to the Tower of Fate. He later tried to possess the body of the soulless child of Hawk and Dove which is said would become the most powerful sorcerer in the universe, but due to the intervention of the Star-Spangled Kid using the Scarabaeus of the Scarab, the child became the host for the soul of Hector Hall who also then became the new Doctor Fate. Mordru was defeated and imprisoned in the Amulet of Anubis by the new Doctor Fate. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B | 2-A Name: Mordru, Dark Lord Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Older than the universe Classification: Lord of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Magic, Regeneration (Unknown), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Aura Perception, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal, Telekinesis, Flight, Possession, Time Travel, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Magical Detection, Cosmic Awareness, Molecular Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Singlehandedly defeated the Justice League and Justice Society, including Kent Nelson and Superman, with an astral projection sent 1000 years from the future. Despite being caught off-guard, he still managed to shrug off a punch from Pre-Crisis Superboy and defeated him with a single attack) | Multiverse level (Comparable to Hector Hall) | Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable to Nabu. As a Lord of Chaos, he should be comparable to Dominus) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Pre-Crisis Superman) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Nabu) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal+ | Universal+, likely Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unable to use magic when buried alive | None Notable Feats: * Despite being caught off-guard, he still manages to shrug off a punch from Pre-Crisis Superboy and one-shots him. * Fights and overpowers the entire Legion at the same time and is about to kill them * One shots Doctor Fate * Solos Justice League and Justice Society with astral projection sent 1000 years from Future * Can control atoms of people * Can release heat hotter than core of the sun * Can seal time travel so that nobody can enter the time stream from past or future Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Key: Pre-Crisis | Post-Crisis | Unrestricted Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Illusionists Category:Heat Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Possession Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Primary Antagonists